


Coming Home to You (M4F)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, L-Bomb, NOT cuckolding, Open Marriage, Stroking, blowjob, mentions of outdoor sex, story time, time for dessert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You've been out with a Tinder date having a great meetup and an even better hookup. The best part, though, is how your wife has been waiting to welcome you home and eager to hear all about it. But why tell her when you can do much more?
Relationships: SPOUSES - Relationship





	Coming Home to You (M4F)

Coming Home to You (M4F)  
[open marriage] [NOT cuckolding] [story time] [(mentions of) outdoor sex] [kissing] [breast play] [stroking] [blowjob] [fingering] [cunnilingus] [cowgirl] [time for dessert] [L-bomb]

You've been out with a Tinder date having a great meetup and an even better hookup. The best part, though, is how your wife has been waiting to welcome you home and eager to hear all about it. But why tell her when you can do much more?

Based on a prompt from the fascinating imagination of u/readerr7. Much thanks! Thoughts, comments etc. always welcome.

Possible effects: door opening & closing, footsteps

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------------  
[This is a familiar, trusting couple that's excited to tell each other about outside hookups because they find it exciting and not threatening. Tone lightly teasing, comfortable and intimate.]

[door opening]

Hey! All right, I'm back. Where are y-- oof--

[hugging/rustling of clothes]

(kiss) Well hello. What, you can't even wait till I'm inside? (laugh) No, it's fine. That's why I was rushing home. I couldn't wait to see you either. Mff. (laugh) Wait. Hang on! At least give me a second to get in the door here. (pause) Yeah, great. It was great.

[door closing]  
[footsteps]

Oh, did you want to see what I'd taste like? (chuckle) Well then. Come here and find out.

(longer kiss)

Mm-hmm. Oh yes, she was delicious. (kiss) (laugh) Well, sorry, but there was only so much I could explain by text. (pause) No, it's fine. Like I said, this was a good one all around. Really the best luck we've had with Tinder yet. Or, at least the best I've had. I don't know how it would compare with the guy you met last weekend. We might need to compare notes pretty closely.. (pause) Well, then let's get comfortable and I'll tell you everything. How about the couch? Or do you think I need a shower first? (laugh) You're right, that can wait. All right, I'm getting there. Just be a little patient. C'mere... no, hang on, I'll take that spot. You sit here on my right.

[rustling, sitting down]

Whew. Where to start? Well, ok. First off, dinner was a really nice time. We got pretty carried away just talking. It must have been a solid hour. I think you'll like her. Um-- I mean, I think you would. If we all decide to meet sometime... (pause) We'll see how that goes. Of course it's up to you. But she's really nice and easy to talk to. (pause) Oh, all kinds of things. Jobs, hobbies, favorite foods, the usual basics. Her family sounds like a lot of fun... (pause) What do you mean? Maybe that's not what you want to hear about? Then what are you interested in, the beer specials? The band that was playing?

[light scuffling/playful slapping]

Gah. Wait. Stop it! All right. Something else, then? (pause) Sure. Well, actually there was a band starting to set up, so we decided it was time to head somewhere more quiet. We drove to the park... (pause) Yes, we took both cars. She texted her husband at the same time I was texting you. I told you, everything went really well. I got a good feeling from her all night. Very respectful.

Ok. We went to one of those benches by the pavilion... (pause) No, not the one next to the lake. Of course not. *That* spot is just ours. (kiss) I mean the corner a little farther back, away from the lamps... (pause) Yes. It was getting pretty dim by then and, well, you remember how her profile mentions having a thing for the outdoors? She really wasn't kidding. (laugh) Yeah, it's major. She started telling me about one time she and a couple friends went skinny dipping down at the shore... (pause) Well, I won't get too much into that. But it was hot.

So we were on the bench.. actually, move here just a little... here. Like this. Sitting side by side. (pause) (laugh) Actually, yes. Surprisingly comfortable. Nothing like *this*, of course. You fit like a glove. (kiss) But pretty comfortable for.. well, a date. So. We kept chatting some more. There was obviously nobody around anywhere. We moved in closer, and I put my arm around her like... this.

Since she's so into the exhibitionist thing, I ended up telling her about our favorite night of our honeymoon. On the hotel roof... (laugh) yep, that one. (pause) Well? Maybe a little jealous, I think. At one point she said something about taking notes. (chuckle) Yeah, she was really getting into it. (pause) Well, because she sounded really interested, that's how I know. And because she had a nice thin shirt.. and it wasn't too dark to see her nipples getting hard. She looked ready to poke my eye out. (pause) Hmm ? I don't know. I'd have to get a good feel to compare. Let me see.... (pause) Yeah... actually they did feel a lot like this. (laugh) Hey, why so jumpy? Are you feeling ticklish or something? (kiss) Or are you just enjoying what you're hearing?

Well yes, of course she noticed me looking. We'd also talked about how much I like a little eye candy, after all. She was dressed to really give me something to look at. (pause) (laugh) No, of course not. Not even close. Mmmm... anyway... so while I was talking, she reached up to grab this hand on her shoulder, and slid it down... into her shirt.. like... mm, this. (pause) Yep, exactly. I kept doing this, just squeezing. I told her about the rest of that night. Getting lost and looking for our keys. (laugh) And then she reached over... no, right hand... yeah. And started rubbing over my pants... (gasp) Uh huh. Exactly.

I finished that story. We just sat there another minute, just doing this... (pause) (sigh) And she leaned in and we started kissing a little. (kiss) And before I knew it, she was sliding her head down farther and unbuttoning my shorts...

[rustling]

Umm, yeah, you get the idea. And starting to... (gasp) Oh fuck. Yeah. Starting to suck. AH! Yes. Hmm? (pause) Then? Well, I sat back and enjoyed the view. (laugh) The lake, I mean. Then I reached over with *this* hand and found out... mmmm... there was nothing under her dress. Either she'd gotten rid of the panties, or she just hadn't had any to begin with... so I grabbed and squeezed like this... mm, yes, she's got a really nice ass too. (pause) Well, maybe a bit bigger? I don't know. Just... different.

Ok, better stop there a second. (pause) Both. That's what I said back then *and* what I'm saying now. (laugh) Didn't want to get too excited too fast. So we pulled back a moment..

[rustling]

..and we looked around again. The whole park was still deserted. We hadn't seen or heard any more cars coming in the whole time. She said something about wanting to really enjoy the breeze. So she stood up and started slipping out of her clothes... (pause) (laugh) Well, no, she didn't do *that* little sexy dance. Mmm, I like that... oh, no bra either. You'd better get rid of it. (chuckle) No, I'm not just saying that. Really. (pause) Anyway, it felt like time to join her, so I started taking these off too.

[rustling]

Then I figured it was fair to return the favor. I pushed her back on the bench... like this... mm? Oh, do you want more of a taste of her first? Before I get all juicy again? Well, of course. Anything you want.

(more kissing)

All right. Where was I? Ready? Mmmmm. Just sit back. Move that leg... yeah, it was like this.

(licking sounds)

Yep. Very much. It was good.. (chuckle) as you can tell. You know what it's like. Everyone has a different flavor. But this.. you're always my favorite.

(more licking/eating sounds)

Umm, I don't know? Judging from the moaning, I think she had a small one right about then. (chuckle) I'm mostly sure. By then we were both getting really worked up, so.. yep. You see where this was going. (pause) What do you mean? Isn't it obvious what was next?

Ummm... no. We don't need to reenact everything now. (pause) Well, because that was the point where we reached for the condoms. And it still felt good... (gasp) uh, *really* good. But you are not a quick hookup. We don't need anything like that.

All right. Well, then she moved over and climbed onto my lap... (pause) *Yesssss*. Just settle.. uhhhhhhhh.... *there*. Ahh! Mfff! And I started licking and playing with those nipples.. like this.

(kisses)

No, she wasn't rocking her hips quite like that. But it's ok. (gasp) *Better* than ok.

(alternate with more kissing/panting, etc)

Yeah, just like that. Oh. Oh! You know just the way I like it... uh! (pause) Yeah, variety is good. I *love* variety. I'm so happy that we're ok with.. ahhh... going out to have a little fun. But this... mmmm... *this* is why it all works. (gasp) Because nobody else feels like this. Yeah. Come on. Ahhh... oh! Right there! Yes yes yes.... (etc)

(continue to finish)

(panting, slowing down)

(happy laugh) Whew.

What? (pause) No. You're joking, right? (laugh) Good. I don't need to compare. Dinner and the park were great, but no, this was the best part of the night. (sigh) All right. Now we are going to have some... I don't know, what do you feel like? Ice cream? Brownies? (pause) Mmm, sounds good. Let me shower.. or do you want to join me? (pause) I hope so. Then we get dessert and drinks. Then we burrow into this big couch together and don't emerge till.. hmm.. Monday? How's that? (pause) Perfect. (kiss) I love you. Come on, let's get going and we'll be back here to get comfortable before you know it. And then we've got all weekend to top that little quickie. (kiss) *That*'s the best part.


End file.
